Starless Nite World
by ckckckck29
Summary: Sehampa apapun perasaanmu, tapi kamu tetep mengharapkan kebahagiaannya. Mungkin itu sendiri perasaan cinta? Warning: AoTaka, gagal move on, ooc, YOLO, ntr, ntr everywhere Sekuel 'one day in a star playground'


_Langit berbintang di malam itu, mengingatkanku pada diriku yang kesepian_

_Karena itu, jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku_

**Starless Nite World**

**Takao's World**

" Takao! Aku tidak akan mengakui ganguro seperti dia sebagai pacarmu!"

Jarang – jarang Shin-chan marah sampai menggebrak meja. Aku terdiam sebentar memandangnya.

" Hahaha, Shin-chan, kenapa bawa – bawa warna kulit segala sih"

Aku menjawabnya dengan tawa. Habis muka Shin-chan serius sekali sih.

Oh ya, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang tengah disebut – sebut oleh Shin-chan tadi.

Yap, Aomine Daiki. Siapa lagi yang berkulit remang seperti dia?

" Dengar ya Takao! Aku kenal dia dari SMP! Dia itu dekil, bodoh, beringas dan mesum!"

" Hee tapi menurutku dia orang yang baik kok~"

" Dia pasti cuma berpura – pura nodayo! Kau ditipu!"

" Hm, apa? Apa? Shin-chan khawatir padaku?"

" Bu-bukannya aku khawatir padamu atau bagaimana, tapi kau kan temanku. Selain itu, kau juga membantu hubunganku dengan Kuroko.."

Haha. Itu 'kan cerita berapa bulan yang lalu. Aku saja sudah lupa. Bilang saja kalau kau beneran khawatir padaku.

" Yaampun Shin-chan~ kau seperti ayahku saja~ haha. Tapi aku senang Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih ya" aku tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja, Shin-chan kan sahabat baikku. Dan jarang sekali dia menyuarakan perhatiannya padaku seperti ini.

" Takao.." Shin-chan tampak terenyuh.

Tiba- tiba handphone di sakuku bergetar.

" Ah, ada SMS dari Aomine! Dia sudah menunggu di gerbang! Aku duluan ya Shin-chan!" aku bergegas mengemasi barang – barangku dan melarikan diri dari ruang kelas.

" Oiiiii! Tunggu! Aku masih belum mengakuinya!"

Samar – samar terdengar teriakan Shin-chan sembari aku berlari menyusuri lorong.

.

" Lama sekali sih" omel Aomine yang bediri bersender di pintu gerbang Shuutoku. Cukup menjadi pusat perhatian juga, habis penampilannya yang tinggi remang seperti preman sih. Yah, walaupun mungkin bagi cewek – cewek dia terlihat ganteng..

" Maaf, tadi Shin-chan menahanku hehe"

" Cih, Midorima lagi? Dia masih saja bawel seperti ibu-ibu"

" Bukan ibu, tapi ayah. Dengar deh, masa tadi dia bilang tidak mau mengakui hubungan kita, seperti ayah yang tidak rela anak gadisnya diambil pria lain, hahaha"

" Huh, jadi aku berperan sebagai pacar si gadis yang harus mendapat pengakuan dari ayahnya begitu? Hah, merepotkan sekali"

" Hahaha, dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu, kau ini tipe menantu yang akan mengancam calon mertuanya dengan kekerasan supaya direstui!"

" Enak saja!" Aomine mengacak – acak rambutku.

" Iya, iya, Cuma bercanda kok!"

" Ufh, dingin nih. Sudah, ayo cepat kita pergi" Aomine menggigil sebentar, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya padaku

" Iya" aku pun meraihnya sambil tersenyum

Kami berjalan berdampingan, sambil bergandengan tangan, beberapa melihat kami dengan heran, beberapa kami tampak senang menemukan objek menarik. Yah, kami sih tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain.

Aomine dan aku berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Aneh memang.

Pada akhir musim panas, kami berdua sama – sama patah hati saat Shin-chan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko, dan mereka akhirnya berpacaran. Saat itu, kami kembali dari bianglala dan menemukan mereka dengan muka merah padam di depan merry-go-round. Kami hanya menertawakan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat, diam – diam mendoakan agar mereka bahagia.

Di awal musim gugur, kami jadi sering bertemu. Aku suka bercerita tentang betapa Shin-chan makin sering bengong setelah berpacaran dengan Kuroko, dan dia mengomel tentang teman sejak kecilnya momoi yang makin bawel seperti ibunya. Karena gebetannya, Kuroko, diambil Shin-chan. Kami tertawa, meskipun kami tahu kami masing – masing masih merasa sedih.

Di pertengahan musim gugur, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku sering bertemu dengannya diluar sekolah, entah makan bersama, main di game center bersama, bahkan ke toko buku bersama (dan aku selalu mengejek hobinya membeli buku porno keras – keras, sehingga pengunjung toko buku memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan aneh. Sejak saat itu ia tidak mau membeli buku porno saat bersamaku). Oh iya, aku juga sering datang bermain kerumahnya, bahkan pernah juga menginap. Kadang kami bermain game sampai pagi, kadang kami tidak melakukan apa –apa dan langung tidur pulas sampai kesiangan keesokan harinya.

Di akhir musim gugur, kami menjadi sangat dekat. Meskipun kami tidak mengatakan apa –apa, kami bisa langsung mengerti mood satu sama lain. Hanya dengan satu kata di e-mail, kami dapat langsung tahu keadaan masing – masing.

Dan diawal musim dingin ini, kami pun resmi berpacaran.

Hal ini terjadi secara natural dan tidak ada acara tembak menembak menyatakan perasaan. Tiba –tiba begitu saja, kami bertatapan dan voila! Jadilah kami berpacaran. Sepertinya karena kami merasa saling membutuhkan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Aku tahu ini seperti pelarian. Kami melarikan diri dari sosok Shin-chan dan Kuroko dalam hati kami.

Karena meskipun kami berpacaran, kami ini hampa.

Bahkan meskipun kami bisa dengan mudahnya bergandengan tangan didepan banyak orang seperti ini, kami tidak merasakan apa – apa. Tidak ada getaran, atau perasaan deg-degan. Kami juga tidak merasakan bahagia, malu, ataupun benci dengan hal ini.

Kami tidak merasakan apa – apa meskipun saling menautkan jemari kami.

Menyedihkan ya?

.

" Aku juga tidak setuju Takao-kun berpacaran dengan Aomine-kun"

Kuroko memandangi kami dengan tatapannya yang tertajam, sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya.

Hari ini, aku dan Aomine diajak bertemu oleh Shin-chan yang membawa bala pendukung berupa Kuroko dan Kise di maji Burger. Sepertinya Shin-chan kesal karena kemarin aku mengacuhkannya dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi bersama Aomine. Ah Shin-chan, padahal kan itu bisa jadi alasan bagus untuk kau pulang bersama Kuroko. Hanya saja kau memang terlalu pemalu..

" Aku khawatir Takao-kun akan dipermainkan oleh Aomine-kun" tuduh Kuroko lagi. Disebelahnya Shin-chan manggut – manggut sambil melirik Aomine dengan sebal.

" Heei! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu! Kau harusnya mendukungku, Tetsu!" balas Aomine, merasa ditindas. Kuroko mengacuhkannya.

" Bagaimana menurutmu, Kise-kun?" Kuroko menengok pada Kise yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"A..aku baru tahu Aominecchi berpacaran dengan Takaocchi! Bagaimana ceritanya ssu?" Kise tampak shock dan panik sendiri

Yaampun, ini seperti sesi lamaran saja. Itu loh, saat si gadis membawa calon suaminya bertemu orangtuanya, dan berakhir ditentang oleh orang tua si gadis karena perbedaan status mereka. Si ibu mengomeli si calon suami sementara si ayah memandang benci. Sedangkan si kakak yang tidak tahu harus mendukung apa menolak cuma bisa melongo dan kebingungan.

Hahaha, lucu sekali pemandangan ini. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bawa Akashi si kakek otoriter dan Murasakibara si paman yang tidak peduli asalkan dia tetap mendapatkan warisan?

Uh, ini makin seperti sinetron di televisi yang kutonton bersama Aomine saat main kerumahnya kemarin.

Aku sendiri hanya diam mengamati sambil memakan burgerku. Tanpa aku bicara saja, meja kami sudah menjadi meja paling berisik disana.

" Hahaha, teman – teman, kalian dipelototi pelayan toko tuh" kataku akhirnya, takut pelayan toko itu mengusir kami

Aomine menengok kearahku dan memandangiku sebentar.

" Oi" panggilnya. Aku balik menengok kearahnya juga.

"Ng?"

Aomine mengambil sesuatu dari ujung bibirku dengan jemarinya dan lalu memakannya. " Ada remah remah di pipimu tuh"

" Oh, makasih" aku tersenyum dan lanjut memakan burgerku.

Sementara itu, tiga orang yang duduk didepan kami semuanya melongo.

" Gyaaaa! Kalian..kalian tidak tahu malu sama sekali!" Kise menutup wajahnya malu – malu.

"Eh? Ini kan biasa?" sahutku cuek

" Biasa? memangnya kalian sudah ngapain saja?" kali ini Shin-chan yang tampak penasaran.

" Hmm.. pegangan tangan?"

" Apaa? Aku dan Kuroko saja belum ..ups"

Semuanya menatap Shin-chan datar.

Plis deh Shin-chan, selama tiga bulan ini kamu ngapain saja dengan Kuroko?

.

Sepertinya hubungan kami memang ditentang oleh semua orang disekitar kami. Atau mungkin, mereka penasaran kenapa kami bisa bersama.

Dilain hari, aku menyadari saat aku dan Aomine sedang kencan, kalau kami diikuti.

Heh, jangan remehkan mataku.

Kali ini bukan Cuma Shin-chan, Kuroko, Kise. Ada juga Kagami, dan Shin-chan juga membawa rombongan senpai klub basket Shuutoku. Ah, disisi lain juga ada Imayoshi dan Wakamatsu dari Touou.

Orang – orang ini benar – benar tidak ada kerjaan deh.

" Aomine.. ayo kita sembunyi, kita diikuti" bisikku

" Hah benarkah?"

" Ssst, jangan menengok. Ayo ikuti aku di hitungan ketiga, kita lari" aku menarik tangannya. "satu, dua, ti..ga!"

Kami pun berlari, dan tampaknya rombongan pengintip di belakang kami kaget dan ikut mengejar kami. Haduh, meskipun lariku dan Aomine cukup cepat berhubung kami pemain basket, tapi yang dibelakang juga sama ngototnya. Aku lupa kalau mereka juga pemain basket.

Hmm, kalau begini, kami bisa terkejar.

" Aomine, dibelokan itu!"

Aomine mengangguk, sepertinya ia juga berpikiran sama denganku.

Dibelokan didepan kami, kami segera masuk ke gang sempit, sementara pengejar kami yang sempat kehilangan sosok kami sebentar, berpikir kalau kami terus berlari di jalan besar tersebut. Mereka pun terus berlari, melewati gang tempat kami bersembunyi.

Huft, akhirnya.

Sepertinya mereka kehilangan kami.

Bukannya apa – apa, aku benci waktu pribadiku diintip orang lain seperti ini.

Pose kami agak ambigu sih. Aku menempel di dinding dan Aomine menekanku ke dinding. Mau bagaimana lagi, gang ini lebih sempit dari kelihatannya.

" Che, mereka mau apa sih" Aomine menghela napas. Yah, aku tahu kau juga pasti lelah disalahkan terus seperti ini. Padahal Aomine tidak seburuk yang mereka kira kok.

Aku menarik bajunya.

" Hei, hei" panggilku

"Apa?"

Aku memajukan kepalaku dan berjinjit, sehingga wajahku sejajar dengannya. Tapi karena memang ia jauh lebih tinggi dariku, aku sedikir menarik bajunya agar ia sedikit turun.

Aku pun menciumnya.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Saat kulepas ciuman kami, ia tampak terkejut.

" Bagaimana?" aku tersenyum.

Aneh.. aku berciuman dengan pacarku, tapi..

**Aomine's world**

"Bagaimana?" Takao memandangiku penuh harap, dengan senyum jahil terplester di wajahnya seperti biasa.

" Apa maksudmu bagaimana? Aku tidak merasakan apa apa"

Aku Cuma merasakan bibir kami menempel. Itu saja.

Apa – apaan sih. Dia tersenyum, tapi kelihatan seperti mau menangis.

" Kau sendiri?"

Dia tampak tertegun sejenak, sebelum kembali tertawa

" Aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa, haha!"

Benar – benar deh, dia ini..

Jangan tertawa dengan ekspresi seperti itu, dasar bodoh. Berciuman dengan pacarmu bukanlah hal yang harusnya kau tertawakan. Meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertama untuk masing – masing dari kami berdua.

"Haah, sudah jangan aneh-aneh, kalau mereka sudah hilang, ayo cepat kita pergi"

" Umm"

Dan kamipun kembali bergandengan, menyusuri keramaian jalan.

.

Aku dan Takao berpacaran.

Kenapa? Kalian tidak percaya?

Yah, aku memang lebih tertarik dengan cewek – cewek berdada besar sih. Seharusnya.

Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa kami bisa berpacaran. Hanya saja, semenjak sama – sama patah hati dan saling curhat di bianglala waktu itu, karena kami merasakan hal yang sama, kami jadi jauh lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Yah, dalam arti kami bisa saling mengutarakan isi hati kami sejujur – jujurnya, karena cuma kami yang tahu tentang perasaan kami hari itu.

Aku harus move on dari Tetsu kan? Heh

Aku menikmati waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Takao kok. Memang dari luar dia itu kelihatan cerewet, berisik, dan tidak tahu malu. Tapi sebenarnya dia tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dan saat untuk diam.

Kuakui, Takao adalah tipe pacar idaman yang banyak diincar wanita, meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi wajahnya cukup tampan. Malah ada juga yang menganggap wajahnya imut – imut. Rambutnya hitam bersinar, dan matanya yang tajam adalah charm pointnya yang terkenal, baik didalam basket maupun di kehidupan sehari – hari. Belum lagi senyuman yang selalu terplester di wajahnya, yang tidak pernah hilang. Kalau ia niat, mungkin ia bisa menjadi seorang idol terkenal. Tapi sayangnya ia lebih memilih basket. Padahal sebenarnya, ia bisa melakukan apapun dengan sama baiknya.

Dan hanya satu kelemahannya :Midorima Shintarou.

Si kacamata brengsek yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan partnernya yang selalu setia berada didekatnya itu.

Yah, bukan salahnya juga sih terlahir sebagai orang yang bebal.

Aku juga tahu kalau ia menyukai Tetsu dari SMP, tapi baru kemarin saja berkat dorongan keras Takao, ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Tetsu. Walaupun, Takao sendiri sebenarnya juga sangat menyukainya. Tapi karena ia sangat menyukainya, maka ia ingin agar Midorima berbahagia dengan orang yang benar – benar disukainya.

Bukan salahnya, karena akupun seperti itu.

Aku juga berharap, agar Tetsu bisa bahagia dengan Midorima. Dan agar dia tidak terluka seperti waktu denganku dulu..

.

Satu hal yang aku sadari dari Takao semenjak hari dimana Tetsu dan Midorima bersama, adalah Takao selalu mengeluarkan senyum anehnya setiap kali ia merasa sedih. Ya, ia jarang sekali menangis. Tiap kali ia merasa ingin menangis, ia selalu menutupinya dengan senyuman, dan tidak akan ada orang yang tahu tentang apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

Mungkin hanya aku yang yang bisa membedakan, mana senyumnya yang sungguhan dan mana senyum palsunya.

Aneh juga, padahal aku baru benar – benar mengenal Takao beberapa bulan ini.

Mungkin karena kejadian itu.

Suatu hari diawal musim gugur, beberapa saat setelah Midorima dan Tetsu berpacaran, aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya ditengah kota. Saat itu cuaca sedang hujan, dan ia tidak menggunakan payung, berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian orang yang lalu lalang. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dengan tubuh basah kuyup, ia menyapaku dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa. Walau aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi.

Aku pun menanyakannya, sambil memayunginya dengan payungku; " Ada apa?"

Ia menatapku dengan pandangannya yang agak kosong, walaupun mulutnya masih tersenyum.

" Tidak ada apa – apa. Aku hanya lupa membawa payung"

Aku tidak percaya pada kata – katanya, tapi aku memutuskan diam. " Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kataku pelan. Aneh, biasanya aku tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Tapi yeah, ini Takao, teman senasibku, apa salahnya menolongnya sedikit?

Kamipun berjalan bersama dalam satu payung, dalam keheningan. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia pun mulai berbicara.

" Tangan" katanya hampir seperti bisikan

" Tangan?" ulangku

" Tadi aku melihat Kuroko dan Shin-chan sedang kencan~ mereka sudah berpacaran, tapi kalau jalan bersama tidak bergandengan tangan ya? Padahal jarak tangan mereka sangat dekat"

" Dasar bodoh, kau kan tahu Midorima dan Tetsu itu pemalu" sahutku

" Benar juga, hahaha" ia tertawa pelan. Namun saat berhenti, matanya kembali memancarkan sorot yang.. aku tahu arti dari sorot mata itu, tapi tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Karena mengingatkannya padaku.

" Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku dan Shin-chan hari ini sudah janjian dari minggu kemarin mau belanja bersama membeli hadiah untuk adik perempuanku," ia mulai berceloteh lagi. " tapi tadi ia bilang tidak bisa karena ada urusan penting mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal, jadi aku iyakan saja. Haha, dasar Shin-chan, dia tidak tahu kalau pergi sambil tersenyum begitu, semua orang bisa menebak kalau ia mau pergi kencan. Benar saja, tadi aku melihat mereka bersama"

Ia tertawa lagi.

Aku menghela napas. "Gaya berbicaramu itu berkebalikan dengan ekspresimu, kau tahu. Tapi yasudahlah. Apa boleh buat, aku akan menemanimu"

" Uhh, kalau kau tidak mau juga aku tidak memaksa kok~ jangan berlagak tsundere seperti Shin-chan dong! Tidak enak dilihat, tahu" ia merengut lucu

Kami kembali terdiam lagi beberapa saat. Takao menatap keatas. Ke langit yang sekarang gelap dan berwarna kelabu.

" Apa malam ini bintangnya bisa kelihatan ya? Hei, bagaimana menurutmu, Aomine?"

" Hngh? Entahlah"

" Dasar tidak seru~" ia kembali merengut. Bintang? Oh ya, terakhir kali melihatnya, mungkin saat menaiki bianglala bersamamu ya?

Kami terdiam untuk keberapa kalinya. Entah setelah ini dia akan mengoceh apalagi. Takao itu hanya bisa diam selama beberapa detik saja.

" Tangan"

" Kenapa lagi tangannya?"

" Kau tidak mau menggandeng tanganku? Aomine?" ia tersenyum .

Hari itu, entah kenapa, aku melakukannya, menggandeng tangannya yang terasa dingin itu. Dua orang cowok yang berada dibawah satu payung saja sudah pemandangan yang aneh, ditambah lagi kalau mereka bergandengan tangan. Yah, tapi aku tidak merasakan malu atau semacamnya. Malah, kami berdua terlihat nyaman dengan hal itu.

.

Malam ini, saat aku sedang bersantai di kamarku, Satsuki tiba – tiba mendobrak masuk.

" Dai-chan! Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Takao-kun?" tanpa menunggu omelanku agar ia mengetuk pintu, ia langsung memborbardirku dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

" Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau menentang hubungan kami juga?" aku menguap. Aku sedang tidur – tiduran di tempat tidurku, membaca komik yang dipinjamkan oleh Sakurai, teman setimku.

" Tentu saja! Aduh, belum cukup dulu kamu mempermainkan perasaan Tetsu-kun? Takao-kun itu kan partnernya Midorin! Kalau dia kenapa – kenapa bagaimana?"

Tuh kan.

" Berisik, suka – suka kami dong"

Aku membalik badanku, membelakanginya, sambil tetap tiduran. Tapi bukannya menyerah dan pergi, Satsuki malah duduk di tempat tidurku.

" Lagipula apa sih yang dia lihat dari kamu? Padahal dai-chan tidak punya nilai plus sama sekali!" ia kembali mengoceh

" Oi, kenapa semua orang selalu menyalahkanku sih"

Memangnya tampangku sebegitu jahatnya? Bejatnya?

...

Lupakan pertanyaan barusan.

Satsuki mulai cemberut. " Hmm, yah, tapi Takao-kun selalu tersenyum sih, jadi tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan"

" Meski dengan intuisi wanita yang kau banggakan itu?"

" Dai-chan! Huh, memangnya kau sendiri mengerti isi kepala Takao-kun?"

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Tentu saja aku tahu.

Karena ia hampa, sama sepertiku.

Kalau aku membangun jarak dengan orang lain dengan keegoisanku, maka isa melakukannya dengan senyumnya. Seperti kata Satsuki, dengan selalu tersenyum, orang tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan Midorima, partnernya sekalipun, tidak mengetahuinya.

Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Takao mencintainya.

Takao bukan seperti apa yang orang lain pikirkan, selalu ceria, selalu bahagia tanpa masalah.

Aku masih ingat, wajahnya saat ia menangis di bianglala waktu itu. Wajah dibawah payung saat itu. Saat ia menciumku tadi. Wajahnya yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

Karena kami sama, maka aku mengerti.

Bedanya, aku tidak secengeng dia sampai memaksakan diri seperti itu.

Aku hanya akan terus menjalani hidupku dengan santai, seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak peduli pada apa-apa.

Di dunia ini, hanya kami yang bisa memahami satu sama lain.

" Menurutmu?" aku tersenyum sarkas, sementara Satsuki melemparku dengan bantal mendengar jawabanku tersebut.

.

" Kau tidak memanggilku dengan kazunari atau kazu? Nama depanku" Takao bertanya sambil menyeruput es jeruknya. Hari ini seperti biasa, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama.. atau kalian bisa bilang, 'kencan', sepulang sekolah.

Hah, apa ini tiba tiba? Takao memang selalu random.

" Kau ingin kupanggil seperti itu?"

" Tidak juga sih, habis kau memanggil Kuroko dengan Tetsu"

Apa dia sedang cemburu sebagai pacarku, atau sedang membandingkan dirinya dengan Tetsu? Tapi mengingat yang bertanya adalah Takao, pasti Cuma karena ia sedang iseng.

" Kau sendiri? Tidak mau memanggilku dengan Dai-chan?" aku sedikit menyesali perkataanku barusan. " Lupakan, dai-chan itu seperti panggilan dari Satsuki dan itu menyebalkan"

" Hahaha, aku juga tidak mau. Lagipula Cuma Shin-chan yang kupanggil dengan panggilan kekanakan seperti itu"

Ia kembali menyeruput es jeruknya sementara aku masih memandanginya. Satu hal tercetus didalam otakku (yang selalu dikatakan hanya berisi basket oleh semua orang)

" Hei," panggilku

" Apa?"

" Apa kau suka aku?"

Takao menatapku selama beberapa detik dengan ekspresi heran.

" Tentu saja aku suka, kau kan pacarku"

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.."

" Hm?"

" Ekspresimu itu.. kau masih menyukai Midorima 'kan?"

Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

" Iya, aku suka dia. Tapi aku senang kok melihat dia bahagia dengan Kuroko"

Dia bangun dan menengok kearahku. Diluar dugaan, ia langsung menjawab dengan kalem.

" Aomine juga berpikir begitu kan? Apalagi melihat kita, Shin-chan makin terbakar untuk semakin mesra dengan Kuroko. Hahaha, lucunya~ sebaiknya kuberitahu Shin-chan tentang bianglala waktu itu kali ya. Shin-chan pasti akan senang" ia kembali berceloteh sendiri

Aneh, padahal aku tidak merasakan apa – apa padanya. Aku juga tidak peduli pada apa yang ia pikirkan, meskipun aku bisa mengerti. Tapi apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini?

Aku merasa aneh. Antara emosi, senang, dan sedih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menciumnya, kali ini dengan sedikit kasar. Untung saja cafe tempat kami berada sekarang sedang sepi, dan tempat duduknya dibatasi dengan pembatas – pembatas yang cukup tinggi, sehingga sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat kami berciuman.

" Aomine?" hanya itu reaksi Takao setelah aku melepaskan ciuman kami

" Apa sekarang," kataku, berusaha menahan gejolak yang kurasakan. "Apa sekarang, kamu masih tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Takao tersenyum lagi.

" Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Takao, aku..

Tidak mengerti lagi, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang

**Takao's World 2**

" Che, yasudahlah" Aomine berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Sepertinya ia kesal. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan perkataanku tadi? Memangnya ia mengharapkan jawaban macam apa?

Memangnya, sebagai pacarnya.. aku harus menjawab apa?

Sementara ia tahu kami berdua, sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Hm?"

Eh, air jatuh dari mataku? Yang benar saja. Meski hanya beberapa tetes saja sih.

Kenapa aku harus menangis setelah pacarku menciumku?

Haha, sepertinya aku makin aneh.

Air mata bahagia? Air mata sedih?

Atau mungkin, aku hanya kebanyakan minum jus jeruk.

Pasti hanya itu.

.

Sejak saat itu, kami tidak bertemu ataupun berkirim e-mail seperti biasa.

Uh, ada apa dengannya? Apa ia masih marah?

Aku tidak bisa bersikap tidak peduli seperti biasanya saat aku bertengkar dengan Shin-chan. Walaupun kejadian itu sangat langka sih. Dan selalu aku yang harus minta maaf duluan. Apa kali ini aku juga harus menghubunginya duluan?

Hahh, salahkan Kiseki no Sedai dan harga diri mereka yang tinggi.

Disaat seperti ini, aku tetap menjalani hari – hariku seperti biasanya. Walaupun aku sedikit berharap Aomine akan menghubungiku duluan, sih. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Berapa kalipun aku mengecek handphoneku, tidak akan pernah ada e-mail dari Aomine.

" Takao, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Aomine?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Shin-chan sendiri yang mendatangiku ke mejaku untuk mengajak mengobrol. Wah, jarang – jarang.

" Hm?"

Ah sebaiknya aku tidak bilang ini pada Shin-chan. Bisa –bisa Aomine dilabraknya. Begini – begini, Shin-chan sangat peduli pada orang yang dianggapnya penting baginya.

" Baik – baik saja kok!" aku tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya, supaya ia tidak khawatir.

" Hmf" dengusnya. Eh? Aneh, apa ia tidak percaya padaku? Tumben sekali, biasanya ia tidak akan menyadari senyumanku ini palsu.

"Shin-chan sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Kalian sudah sampai sejauh mana?"

Kali ini muka Shin-chan langsung memerah.

" Ap.. kami belum melakukan apa – apa!"

" Shin-chan tidak seru nih.. apa kau benar – benar laki – laki? Kalau tidak agresif nanti kau hanya akan didepak Kuroko lho~" godaku, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

Uh, tapi sepertinya ucapanku tepat sasaran.

" Be..berisik! kami sudah ber..pegangan tangan kok! Tapi tidak sefrontal kalian!"

Oh, paling tidak mereka sudah berpegangan tangan. Syukurlah. Kupikir butuh waktu dua tahun lagi sampai mereka tiba di tahap itu, mungkin karena tidak mau kalah dari aku dan Aomine.

" Hmm, Cuma itu saja? Haha Shin-chan memang pemalu sih"

" Itu bukan urusanmu! Ka..kau, memangnya kau dan Aomine..sudah melakukan apa saja?"

" Hm? Ciuman dua kali?'

"Apaaaaaa?" Shin-chan menggebrak meja. Seisi kelas memandang kami heran. Lagipula tumben sekali Shin-chan berteriak seperti ini.

" Shin-chan, tidak perlu seheboh itu deh"

" Ta..tapi kalian kan berpacaran setelah aku dan Kuroko.. kalian baru berpacaran berapa minggu.. Sudah kuduga, Aomine itu mesum!"

" Ehh, kenapa kau jadi panik begitu Shin-chan. Tenang saja, aku duluan yang menciumnya kok"

Shin-chan melotot

" Takaooooo! Aku tetap tidak merestuinyaaaa!" ia mengguncang – guncangkan badanku, seolah berusaha mengenyahkan hawa busuk dari Aomine dari badanku.

Aku tertawa. Reaksi Shin-chan lucu sekali, sih.

Oh, aku menyadari kalau handphone di saku Shin-chan bergetar.

" Ah Shin-chan, ada telepon tuh"

" Huh" Shin-chan tampak kesal karena datang gangguan saat ia baru akan menceramahiku. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia tersenyum kecil.

" Dari Kuroko ya?" tanyaku. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Shin-chan tersenyum seperti itu?

" Bu-bukan urusanmu" ia mencoba berkelit, walau aku tahu tebakanku benar.

" Lain kali, jangan lupa minta dicium Kuroko ya? Shin-chan" godaku lagi

" Berisik!" muka Shin-chan sudah semerah tomat sekarang, hahaha. Ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya dan berbincang dengan Kuroko di seberang. Entah membicarakan apa.

Ahh, Shin-chan tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Kuroko berjalan lancar ya. Ia tampak menikmati perbincangannya dengan Kuroko, walau hanya dari ponsel.

Apa itu ekspresi normal dari orang yang ditelpon pacarnya?

Hmm, apa aku harus bersikap begitu kalau aku ditelepon Aomine? Eh tunggu, memangnya bagaimana ekspresiku sampai saat ini, tiap kali berbicara di telepon dengannya?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali memerhatikan Shin-chan yang masih asyik menelepon.

Jujur saja, sekarang aku juga tidak merasakan apa – apa saat bersama Shin-chan.

Dulu, sejak Shin-chan dan Kuroko berpacaran, aku merasa seperti ada lubang besar yang muncul didalam hatiku. Lubang itu hitam, gelap, dan dalam. Membuatku merasa sakit, walaupun aku tidak menunjukkannya. Tapi sekarang, aku mati rasa, aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi melihat Shin-chan dan Kuroko.

Aku benar – benar berharap mereka bisa bahagia.

Apa ini artinya aku sudah tidak menyukai Shin-chan lagi ya?

Tapi dilain pihak, aku juga masih tidak mengerti. Apa aku benar – benar menyukai Aomine? Kami berpacaran bukan karena kami saling suka seperti Shin-chan dan Kuroko. Apa Aomine juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?

Karena itu, ia marah karena merasa aku tidak benar – benar menyukainya?

Atau karena ia yang tidak menyukaiku?

Aku suka saat bersama Aomine, tapi entah apa itu cinta. Seperti yang dulu kurasakan pada Shin-chan.

Kalau Aomine minta putus, apa yang akan kurasakan? Apa yang seharusnya kurasakan?

Aku tidak bisa benar – benar merasakan sesuatu lagi.

Apa hatiku sudah benar – benar mati?

**Aomine's World 2**

Hari ini aku bolos kelas dan menghabiskan waktuku tidur siang di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Namun didalam pikiranku masih penuh dengan Takao.

Aku tidak mau menghubunginya. Tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Jujur saja, apa yang aku harapkan dari hubungan seperti ini?

Meskipun hatiku merasa sedikit aneh.

Kalau aku mulai merasakan 'sesuatu', maka dia akan seorang diri lagi. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya lagi di dunia ini.

Kami bersama karena kami sama – sama kesepian. Kami tidak mengharapkan 'sesuatu' itu dari orang lain.

Hah, dan disini aku masih mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah aku ini orang baik?

" Orang baik tidak akan mengacuhkan pacarnya selama hampir dua minggu, kau tahu" Satsuki tiba – tiba muncul diatasku. Haduh, perlu berapa kali kuberi tahu, kalau celana dalammu kelihatan?

" Satsuki, apa maumu?" decihku

" Biasanya kau sedang sibuk melihat ke handphonemu, tapi akhir – akhir ini kau tidak pernah lagi melakukannya. Apa kau sudah didepak Takao-kun?" ia tersenyum jahil

" Satsuki, sebagai wanita, apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit kalau berbicara?"

" Justru karena aku wanita Dai-chan, justru itu. Aku bisa bicara dengan blak – blakan seperti ini"

" Terus kau bangga gitu"

Aku mendapatkan hadiah tendangan dari Satsuki.

" Sebaliknya, kalian para pria selalu saja sok menyimpan semuanya sendiri! Menyebalkan!"

" Lalu? Kau mau apa?" ah, paling ia hanya ingin menceramahiku lagi supaya tidak bolos.

" Nggak apa – apa sih," ia berjongkok didekatku. "Cuma, kemarin aku dan Tetsu-kun bertemu dengan Takao-kun di jalan saat sedang belanja berdua"

"Takao? Terus?" kuakui, aku sedikit penasaran.

" Tetap ceria seperti biasanya"

" Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku tentang itu" iya lah, Takao selalu ceria. Ralat. Selalu tampak ceria.

" Tapi dia menanyakan hal yang sedikit aneh ke Tetsu-kun"

"Apa?" apa dia memberitahu Tetsu tentang hubungan kami yang sekarang seperti ini?

" Dia tanya apa Tetsu-kun dan Dai-chan sudah pernah berciuman dulu. Dia lalu bertanya ' apa yang kau rasakan saat berciuman dengan pacarmu'"

" Hah" dia masih memikirkan kejadian itu rupanya. Aku bukan marah karena hal itu, kau tahu.

" Dai-chan, kau apakan dia? Jangan bilang kau memaksanya dan.."

" Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah memaksanya tahu! Dia duluan yang mendatangiku!"

" Hmmm" Satsuki memelototiku curiga

" Apa-apaan tampang tidak percayamu itu" terserah deh. Maaf saja kalau aku berwajah mesum.

" Lalu Tetsu menjawab apa?" toh aku dan Tetsu juga Cuma pernah berciuman beberapa kali saat SMP dulu.

"Tetsukun menjawab, rasa daki"

Aku tersedak.

Tetsu, sejak kapan selera humormu jadi begini?

.

Sudah berapa hari sejak kami tidak bertemu?

Malam ini, aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya, dan memberitahunya tentang apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Juga tentang hubungan kami.

Aku setengah berlari menyusuri malam yang sudah cukup sepi. Didalam kepalaku bermunculan pikiran – pikiran konyol seperti;

Apa dia juga sebenarnya memikirkan yang kemarin?

Apa dia menungguku?

Apa dia merasa kesepian?

Apa kami bisa terus berpacaran?

Apa dunia kami berdua, tetap akan seperti sebelumnya?

Di pertigaan beberapa blok menuju rumah Takao,

Aku menemukan Takao dan Kise yang berdiri berhadapan didepan sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

"Takaocchi, tolong berikan Aominecchi padaku"

Apa katanya?

**Takao's world 3**

Aku bertemu dengan Kise di tengah jalan saat aku sedang pulang dari latihan klub basket.

" Hai Kise, tumben sekali kita bertemu disini", aku tersenyum." Kau sendirian saja?"

" Takaocchi sendiri, tidak bareng Aominecchi?"

Uh, aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya kalau kami sedang renggang,

"Haha, pacaran kan bukan berarti harus selalu bersama"

Kise tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Hei, Takaocchi, boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

" Tentu saja. Ah aku haus, ayo kita bicara sambil beli minuman hangat disana" tunjukku. Memang saat ini sedang musim dingin. Aku saja mengenakan mantel dan syalku diatas seragam sekolah. Kise sendiri mengenakan baju bebas.

Kami menuju tempat penjual minuman otomatis yang ada didekat situ, diujung jalan.

Aku memasukkan uang dan memilih minuman cokelat hangat.

Kise diam, menatapku. Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia akan berbicara minimal seratus kata dalam satu menit.

" Takaocchi, kau tahu.."

"Hng? Apa kau juga mau minum sesuatu Kise? Biar kubelikan"

" Aku menyukai Aominecchi"

Aku diam. Cokelat hangatku tadipun jatuh dari peganganku saking kagetnya.

Kise menyukai Aomine?

Apa dia sedang bercanda seperti biasanya?

Dia tampak serius

Benar – benar serius, sampai aku jadi kasihan padanya.

Aku jadi teringat dengan diriku dulu saat menyukai Shin-chan

" Kau dan Aominecchi, apa kalian benar – benar berpacaran? Tapi kau.. tidak kelihatan benar benar menyukainya" lanjutnya, masih memandangku dengan tatapan serius." Kalau kau tidak sungguhan menyukainya, apa kau tidak bisa memberikannya padaku?"

"Eh?" aku masih belum benar – benar mengerti situasi ini sekarang.

"Takaocchi, tolong berikan Aominecchi padaku"

Kise meminta dengan nada tegas. Hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan.

Mata itu menatapku tajam. Serius. Kise benar – benar tidak sedang bercanda.

Aku berpikir sejenak

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan pada Aomine

Tapi kalau Kise benar – benar menyukai Aomine, dan Aomine bisa bahagia dengan Kise, maka aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan Aomine diambil olehnya.

Toh aku dan Aomine hanya kebetulan bersama karena gebetan kami sama sama diambil orang lain. Dan hanya kami berdua yang tahu tentang betapa sakitnya hati kami saat itu.

Hmm, Kise itu sama berisiknya dengan aku, tapi dia lebih tinggi dan mukanya jauh lebih cantik, tentu saja, karena ia seorang model. Harusnya ia pilihan yang jauh lebih baik dari aku. Untuk Aomine, seharusnya tidak akan ada yang berubah. Ia akan lebih bahagia.

Tapi.. perasaan aneh apa ini?

" Kise.. kenapa kau menyukai Aomine?" tanyaku

" Eh?" muka Kise memerah "So.. soalnya dia itu tengil dan seenaknya, tapi..hatinya sebenarnya baik dan perhatian. Ia sangat peduli pada orang lain, tapi berpura – pura tidak peduli. Ia hanya tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan orang lain karena takut terluka dan takut melukai"

Tentu saja. Karena aku juga tahu Aomine yang sebenarnya.

Aomine yang menyesal karena dulu menyia nyiakan Kuroko.

Aomine yang menjaga jaraknya dengan orang lain karena tidak mau terluka.

Aomine yang sok bersifat kasar walau ia sebenarnya peduli.

Aomine yang kesepian.

Di dunia ini, kupikir hanya kami yang saling mengerti tentang masing – masing.

Tapi, Kise mengerti. Kau senang kan Aomine?

Selain aku, ada orang yang mengerti dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kise sepertinya benar – benar menyukaimu.

" ..ja"

"Eh?"

" Ambil saja" kataku dengan tenang.

Mulutku mulai mengembangkan senyum lagi. Aku berharap senyumku terlihat natural.

Kise tampak terkejut melihatku.

Eh, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di mukaku?

" Takaocchi?"

Aneh.. apa ini, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku? Padahal cokelat hangatku kan sudah jatuh tercecer dibawah karena jatuh tadi?

Apa..

Air mata?

Apa aku menangis? Kenapa?

Ahh.. apa ini rasanya kalau dunia kita hancur?

**Aomine's world 3**

Apa apaan Kise itu.

Seenaknya mengatakan Takao tidak benar – benar menyukaiku

Yah tapi memangnya, apa yang Takao pikirkan tentangku?

Aku sendiri kan, juga sudah tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan lagi

Kami berdua hampa.

Kupikir dulu, hal itu sudah cukup.

Tapi sekarang..

Aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding , mengamati mereka.

Suasana sepi, jadi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka

Takao tampak bingung, walau ekspresi kosongnya sama seperti biasanya

Entah dia sedang shock, sedang bengong, atau sedang berpikir.

Apa yang akan ia jawab pada Kise?

" Kenapa kau menyukai Aomine?"

Dia malah menanyakan hal itu

Kise menjawabnya dengan hal yang cukup mengejutkanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia menganggapku seperti itu. Ia cukup mengerti diriku rupanya.

Tapi tetap saja, yang paling mengerti diriku itu Takao kan?

Tidak Kise dan tidak Satsuki

Karena kami mengalami hal yang sama, perasaan kami sama.

Takao mulai tersenyum.

Aku tidak suka, senyumnya itu. Sudah kubilang berkali – kali, agar ia berhenti tersenyum seperti itu.

" Ambil saja"

Ia menjawab dengan tenang, seperti tidak ada beban.

Saat itu, aku merasa duniaku runtuh

Apanya yang saling mengerti?

Kalau Takao mengerti, ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkanku pada Kise.

Ia harusnya tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, hanya ada kami berdua.

Di dunia kami.

Ia seharusnya membutuhkanku, seperti aku membutuhkannya.

Tapi ia dengan mudah menyerahkanku?

Aku merasa marah. Aku baru saja mau keluar dari persembunyianku dan melabrak dia, saat aku melihat Kise kelabakan. Eh, ada apa?

Sesuatu menetes dari wajah Takao, yang tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

Apa.. dia menangis?

Menangis karena, aku?

Aku tersenyum.

Meskipun dia sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, rupanya kami memang sama.

Aku melangkah keluar dari persembunyianku.

" Jahat sekali kau, menyerahkan pacarmu begitu saja pada orang lain"

Kali ini, dengan senyum lebar

**Takao's world 4**

" Jahat sekali kau menyerahkan pacarmu begitu saja pada orang lain"

Eh, Aomine? Kenapa ia ada disini?

Apalagi, ia muncul tiba – tiba seperti itu, mengagetkanku saja.

Apa ia mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Kise tadi?

Apa ia marah?

Tapi, kenapa ia malah tersenyum begitu?

Menjijikan. Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti kau sedang mengharapkan sesuatu?

"Tapi kau.. tidak akan bisa menyerahkanku semudah itu kan?"

Menyebalkan, kenapa dia bisa tersenyum penuh percaya diri seperti itu?

Sebegitu yakinnya aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya?

" Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanyaku, agak ketus, walau masih belum bisa menutupi kekagetanku.

" Lah aku kan pacar mu, memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui pacarku?" ia tersenyum.

Apa – apaan itu. Gombal.

Tapi, aku malah tertawa.

Kali ini tawaku tulus. Aku merasa seperti beban yang selama ini menyelimuti hatiku sedikit terangkat. Apa itu yang mereka namankan kesepian?

" Kise, maaf tapi.. kau pasti mengerti kan?"

Aomine memandang Kise. Kise tampak terkejut dan sedih. Tapi ia mengangguk. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami. Aku sedikit kasihan padanya. Mengingatkanku pada diriku dulu.

Semoga saja, ia tidak menjadi seorang pembohong seperti aku.

Aomine masih tersenyum memandangku. Kami berdiri berhadapan, ditengah deru angin musim dingin.

Aku memandangnya heran

" Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun" kata Aomine.

Hah? Apa maksudmu sih?

" Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun," ulangnya. "Karena aku mengerti kau yang sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa – apa pun, aku sudah tahu"

" Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?" balasku, merengut

"Hmm, tentang aku ini menyebalkan ya?" Aomine maju perlahan , dan kemudian memelukku.

Hah? Dia ngomong apa sih? Itu sudah jelas kan?

Kau ini benar – benar bodoh dan menyebalkan, sama sepertiku.

" Jangan sombong dulu" kataku, setengah tertawa. Tapi air mataku masih menetes. " kau terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk mengintip isi kepalaku, dan hatiku"

Aku balas memeluknya. Ia pun balas mengencangkan pelukannya.

Di dunia ini, hanya cukup kami berdua yang tahu. Hanya dengan bersama, kami dapat saling memahami.

Aku dapat melihat langit malam berbintang dari balik punggungnya. Langit ini, mengingatkanku pada langit di malam itu, saat kami berdua berada diatas bianglala, hari dimana kami kehilangan cinta kami. Ahh, langit tersebut masih saja sama, indah..

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat langit berbintang seindah ini?

Tapi suasana romantis ini langsung rusak begitu perut Aomine berbunyi keras.

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggaruk kepalanya tersipu.

" Ayo ke maji burger, aku lapar"

Aomine menarik tanganku. Hihi, padahal biasanya selalu aku yang menarik – narik tangannya.

Aku mengikutinya, dan melihat mukanya yang memerah karena tersenyum.

Aneh, padahal aku dulu tidak merasakan apapun saat ia menggandeng tanganku.

Tapi baru sekarang, aku baru menyadari.. kalau tangannya begitu hangat.

**Aku baru menyadariiiii kehangatanmuuuuu yeayyyyy yeayyyyyyyy**

**Nggak ngerti, ini hampana kokoro abis. Haduh. Maaf kalo susah dibaca dan susah dimengerti. **

**Ini dia bagian kedua dari The Chain of NTR series huhuy, awalnya gara – gara Midokuro****, terus Takao n Aomine di-ntr, terus mereka pacaran****. Dan muncul korban NTR baru, Kise! Lololol, kepikiran buat lanjut bikin crackpair macem KiseHimu, tapi entahlah, belum ada ide. Makanya, hati – hati kalau bikin crack pair, bisa – bisa korban NTR bertebaran.**

**Happy AoTaka day!**


End file.
